Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Potterformers
Summary: Try this take version of the first book.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

**By Potterformers **

**Prologue-Boy Who Lived**

It was midnight, Halloween a lone figure appears in front of number 4 Privet Drive Little Winging Surrey. His name Albus Dumbledore although he did not know he and other wizards and witches was not welcome here. Still from a pocket in his cloak he extracted a cigarette lighter shaped object and with a click all the streetlights went out then he heard something. "Meow," turning he saw a familiar cat, "I should have you'd be here Professor MacGonagall" after that the cat turn into an elderly woman with stern look. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. But how did you know it was me?" she asked. "My dear Minerva I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly before!" Albus replied while walking to take a seat then Minerva said, "If you sitting on rock wall all day you'd be stiff to!"

Before he could reply there was loud roar as a bike came out of the sky landing in front of them, finally Minerva come out of shock and asked, "Hagrid where on earth did you get that bike from? And for that matter why are you here?" nodding to the question Hagrid answered, "From Sirius Black, when he realized that Pettigrew betrayed the Potters he knew to decoy fail in its design and run off after him I remand to retrieve Harry to bring to Albus he believes its best for Harry to grow up outside of the Magical Community!" this set off the Professor with; "Albus you can't series while I agree that he should grow up away from the fame but Lily had said that these people hate and fear all things related to magic how can you be sure that he will be loved at all?" she shouted.

Answering calmly Albus said, "I believe that Petunia will do right by her late sister and allow the "Blood Wards" to protected the boy raise him as her own!" but this did abate for hours during that he had already placed Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived with a letter then they left.

10 years since then and it still seems as nothing changed thing had for Harry Potter was there just waking from a dream of Flying Motorbikes when the unmistakable sound tapping and his Aunt screeching, "Up, get up now I need to watch the bacon and cook the toast."

Groaning Harry he made his way to the kitchen where he began cooking when he notice Dudley his cousin counting his birthday presents where his fell, "Thirty seven that to less that than last years!" he yelled in the argument that came Harry was able to slip around unknown by anyone plate their food and went back into the Kitchen to eat the leftover bacon and eggs hopefully. When the phone rang where Petunia answered then once finished she return and said, "Vernon, Mrs. Figg could not take care of the boy and there was no one who could." Harry's heart skipped a beat at finally thinking he could stay home under the pretenses of the doing chores without interference then play on Dudley's computer before he breaks its. Turning to him his fat slob of an uncle order, "You are to stay here boy and if the house is clean enough for me to see face on the counter top you will spend the rest of the holidays the in your cupboard understand?" all Harry could say albeit more excited than he should've, "Yes, Uncle Vernon!"

While they were enjoying the zoo Harry could now spend a few hours honing these weird powers he could use (because unknown to him was the fact that he was a wizard) mastering telekinesis he flew himself over the counter and began cleaning. It wasn't long until he was finished completely and with a large amount of time to spare an extremely large amount of so he made his into the lounge room and watch T.V. for a bit and then had decent lunch break for once in his life and thoroughly cleaned up afterwards. "Okay now that's out of the way I'll go to the park down the road and see what other powers I can use and hone," he said to himself as he left.

While at the park it wasn't long before he realized that he could control fire mastered easily along with superhuman strength as well as flight. As he was flying he saw the car belonging to his uncle so landing the backyard and entered threw the way he had left silently closing the door behind him. Then going into his cupboard and staying out of sight for the rest of the night.

The next few days were as good as you could get considering the fact he was unable to return to the park.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Letters from Hogwarts and Gringotts

With a "Flump," the mail had arrive rather risk punishment from his uncle he went to retrieve them weirdly he found two letters addressed to him. So without a second thought he slid them into his cupboard and return to the dinner room with the remaining letters gave them to his uncle who shouted, "BOY, GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD WE'LL CALL WHEN WE HAVE CHORES FOR!" Harry couldn't believe his luck so he left to read his letters.

Once in his cupboard he picked up the first letter and something happen he was floored with information and he now knew that his guardians had been lying to him for years. Looking down he saw the seal of Gringotts the Wizard Bank (a sword and an axe in a cross pattern) so the letter said he was of age to see his will. Now he just had to figure out how get their deciding not worry about it yet, knowing that the other letter was Hogwarts he left it. Then upon hearing his uncle yelling for him he shot out the cupboard and went to him.

When he got there his aunt said, "That they were go out to tea and you should just find something to do and eat because your not come." "Yes, aunt Petunia," he said not believing his luck is still holding up after all these days.

When they had completely gone he used his powers to lock the house and went to park where he had been training and took off at the safes possibly speed flying to London and the Leaky Cauldron when he went to the barrier and emerged on the other side then headed to the bank


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Gringotts**_

Arriving at Gringotts a raven-haired green-eyed boy informed the attendant the he was asked to come in to discuss his inheritance. "Name?" the Goblin asked. "Harry Potter," he said, "Very Well Mr. Potter please follow me and I'll inform your account manager Griphook."

Griphook arrived and got down business, "Mr. Potter, the contents of your parents will also include the option of emancipation from your guardian and be consider an adult in the eyes of the magical community, therefore you'll also have access to all the vaults and property that you'll own," inform the Goblin.

[I solemnly swear I am up to no good

Hello Son,

If you are reading this then that means we die and Wormtail betrayed us, but lets not dwell on the past right now but look at your future. First is the betrothal oath contract come into affect when the Weasley reach their 7th generation, which it most likely has started? Second you are the heir of Gryffindor by right of blood. Third remake a new generation of marauders with your friends and prank the living shit out of Hogwarts.

My son you have been prophesies to defend the world from Voldemort and Death Eaters who are powerful and the most influential people known to the wizarding community and we died because of it.

Now to become a Marauder you must become an animagus and all the ingredients and material are in the Marauder Manor library yeah I know me and books usual don't go together as well as the course books for all seven years of Hogwarts except Professor required books if you need more just buy them. Also every now and then Potters are born with ultimate magical form called Ancient Mystic Form if you the potential to use then achieve it.

We'll close by saying we love you with all our hearts and hope that you are still loved by someone.

Love From

Lord James Andrew Potter and Lady Lily Marie Evans-Potter

P.S. If Professor Dumbledore places you at the Dursley we will come back haunted him for the rest of his natural life and beyond.

P.P.S We gives you Emancipation on your 11th birthday.

Mischief Managed]

Looking up from the will he saw and signed the forms of emancipation vowing never to return that hellhole again and then was given the list of what he had inherited:

Inheritance:

Potter Estate (port key in Family Vault)

Marauder Manor on the out skirts of Hogsmeade (port key in Family Vault)

Apartment in the Blue bay Apartments Western Australia (port key in Family Vault)

Prongs Place in America (port key in Family Vault)

Godric' Hollow (port key in Family Vault)

Head of Potter House Ring (Enchanted Voice activated port key)

Ring of Godric Gryffindor

Potter trust Vault (use for school supplies)

Potter Family Vault

Evans Work Vault

Ravenclaw Knowledge Vault

Gryffindor Skills Vault

Peverell Hallows Vault

50% of Flourish & Botts

65% of Quality Quidditch Supplies

19% of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary

70% of Potage's Cauldron Shop

10% of Eeylops Owl Emporium

80% ownership of Holyhead Harpies (Lily Evans)

Betrothal Oath contract (Potter Family and Weasley Family)

Signed contract by Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper of the Fidelius Charm

"Wow I own all this?" Harry enquired, the goblin only nodded. Then asked, "I wish to see my vaults?" when Griphook said, "The Ministry of Magic had made a cock up saying that your parents friend Sirius Black was the secret keeper and I shall forward the signed contract! After seeing that I research and found he was not given a trial at all now when we're done I'll send that to Madam Bones of the D.L.E. also request a fair trail." With that done they headed to Harry's vaults.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Vaults, ring, scan and shopping**

Harry's is shown to the cars that take you to your vaults, starting with his school trust vault. Where he withdrew 200 Gold Galleons, 20 Silver Sickles and 10 Bronze Knuts and said to Griphook, "Change half of this to British Pounds and deposit into the muggle bank account of Petunia Evans-Dursley please." With that Griphook sent it to the surface with the instructions and then they continued on to Potter Family Vault.

In the Potter Family Vault there was wooded dais with two ring boxes on it in one was his mothers engagement and parents wedding rings and a note:

[My dearest son,

These are yours to use for when you ask someone for their hand in marriage they are enchanted to fit the size of the finger of whoever wear them and resizes them when needed.

Hope you are to find someone you will love,

Mum]

The other held the Potter family ring which he promptly put his right index finger.

Not needed any else from this vault he decides to go to the Ravenclaw Knowledge vault to retrieve the original copies of the primary courses and on how to achieve Ancient Mystic forms after getting the books and placing them I a bag with an extension charm he went to the Gryffindor Vault.

There he found a ring box and opening to find the Gryffindor ring then without hesitation he put in on his right middle finger. As soon as he put it on there was a gold and crimson light which when it died he ask, "What the hell was that?" "That was the magic of the ring scanning and purifying you of all foreign magic souls frags!" notified the Goblin

Upon leaving for lunch and buying the rest of the school supplies he picked up the unchanged money and went to the Leaky to have a burger and make a 'to do list':

[List of things to do:

Buy study supplies for school.

Buy wardrobe that fit (both magical and muggle)

Buy multi-compartment chest.

Go to my true home.]

After he was finished with his lunch he returned to the alley to buy what he needed for school starting with cauldrons and potion ingredients. Then moving to writing equipment and finally to clothes at Madam Malkin's leaving the wand for last. After been fitted for Hogwarts school robes he went to Olivanders. For his wand.

Arriving at the shop he went in side and felt something weird, "What the hell is that?" he asked himself and to his he got and answer, "That would be the power of wandlore young Harry and I was wondering you'd get here Mr. Potter!" turning around he saw a creepy looking dude who added. "It seems only yesterday to me that your parents were buying their wands, Ah here try this!" giving Harry a wand that look like it was made from Mahogany but nothing happen so it Olivander snatched it back saying, "It looks like skills aren't in transfigurations, but perhaps this one." Handing Harry a Willow which all so did nothing but it looked the owner had an idea, "I wonder, this Holly 11 inches with a phoenix tail feather core try it!" as soon as Harry's hand touch the wand there was warm sensation running threw his body then without any warning red and gold sparks erupted from the wand.

"Curious, Very Curious," Olivander said see the confusion on Harry's face he added, "I remember every wand I had ever sold Mr. Potter it so happens that the Phoenix that gave the feather in your wand gave another in a wand made of yew and the same one that gave you that scar however we don't speak his name if we can help it." Deciding not to ask he paid for the wand and to buy a familiar.

After buying a snowy owl named Hedwig he port keyed everything to the Potter Estate and went to Gringotts to change half of the rest his to muggle currency. He then went to muggle London to buy muggle clothes that fit. Later that night he activated the Potter ring with the command, "home James."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Welcome Home Harry**

The Potter estate is a huge four-story mansion sitting on a great stretch of countryside with a Quidditch Pitch and pool on out the back seeing as the port key deposited him in the backyard. Going to the back door opening it into the kitchen area there he set his owl up so he could have tea and settle in.

Deciding to study his courses for school and achieve his Ancient Mystic Form after mastering that of transfigurations, charms, potions and D.A.D.A. 1st year level he began to start on his Ancient Mystic transformations along with Ninjutsu, Technomagic and Mind Arts of Occulmency and Legetimens for fear that someone would want him at the Dursleys and so he could protect his mind from memory charms. When he was finished he could create clones, knives and swords from air using Ninjutsu, his mental defenses were extremely powerful and created battle armor similar to the "Ironman" armor in the comics just magical orientated with phoenix style wings and abilities it was also painted black with gold and crimson highlights with Technomagic.

Two days before the 1st of September 1991 Harry had master his Ancient Mystic form of a Black dragon Male Humanoid with green eyes and silver lightning bolt graphics on his wings and chest. Training in this form he found that he could make weapons out of fire and air. He also gauged himself by battling giants and trolls winning every time.

On the 31st of August Harry packed his trunk for Hogwarts leaving his armor though leaving it at the front door for tomorrow. Going to bed reading a book on Metamorphmagus and trying the exercises until was ready to go to bed. Setting his alarm for 6:30 am did his Occulmency exercises he fell asleep thinking of the betrothal contract.

Dreaming he saw the most cutest young girl with red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She turned around when she heard, "Ginny Weasley get to bed now please we don't want to be late tomorrow!" "Yes mum, goodnight!" Ginny said. "Goodnight dear," her mum responded. With that the dream was gone as he woke up from the alarm.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Journey From Platform 9& ¾**

After getting up Harry made himself breakfast and cleaned up he decided to sent the Dursleys a goodbye forever letter. With that done he cast a featherweight charm on his trunk and took off for the train station and Hogwarts with Hedwig flying by his side. Arriving in secluded spot he walked out and threw the barrier.

Once threw he could not believe his eyes girl of his dreams was standing right in front of him when their eyes met she whisper, "Enjoy the view last night." "You could sense me couldn't you?" Harry asked, she nodded and then Harry added, "Then how about you introduce me to your family, oh yeah my name is Harry James Potter?" as soon as he finished Ginny shrieked and fainted acting quickly Harry caught her just as her mother came to where they were and asked, "What happen and who are you?" knowing it was her mother from the dream he answer truthfully with, "I introduce myself as Harry James Potter then screamed and fainted!" "No wonder she been in love with you since she heard the stories about you, I heard you lived with muggles is that true?" "At one time yes, I am now emancipated and living at the Potter estate!" answered before adding, "They were not the guardians for me and they had starved me to no end for 10 years." Horrified at that Molly said this, "You are always welcome at the Burrow if you need anyone to talk to during summers and Christmas." While she was saying the Harry felt some sort of energy forming a link between him and the girl still in his arms filling with information about her family and respond with, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, if you are wondering how I knew who we're it's seems that a soul bond had just occurred between me and Ginny," pulling out a book from his trunk he gave it to her adding, "Here, this book is on different bonds and Betrothal oaths." Then leaving to a compartment on the train.

Still looking and at the newly revived Ginny and her mother, his train of thought is interrupted by a knock on the door turning he saw what looked like Ginny older brother who said, "Excuse me is their anyone sitting there?" point at the empty seat across from him. Shaking his head Harry said, "No go ahead, something tells me that we need to talk!" seeing the confused on Ron's face he elaborated with, "Your sister Ginny and I are start the 1st stages of a Soul Bond and when completed we will be legally married in the wizarding world but don't concern yourself I would like to have a ceremony as to legalize it with your parents though Ron."

On the platform Ginny saw one of her brothers conversing with one Harry Potter some how she was hearing what was said. But what put a large smile on her face was when Harry said, "You sister Ginny and I are start the 1st stages of a Soul Bond and when completed we will be legally married in the wizarding world but don't concern yourself I would like to have a ceremony as to legalize it with your parents though Ron." Ecstatic beyond belief she ran after train waving bye to Harry who waved back at her.

Hoping the ride would be uneventful was too much to ask because 2 hours in, a white blond haired kid (Draco Malfoy) confronted him and Ron where a fight ensued. Luckily Harry was able to get upper hand even while holding back over half his strength sending him and his lackeys half way down the passageway when the return of a bossy voiced (Hermione Granger) started to have an argument about fighting been dangerous.

After changing into they robes the train stopped to let the students off. As soon as Harry heard, "First years this way, come on now don't be shy this way," turning he saw what looked like a Half-blooded Giant knowing by the sound his voice that he meant no harm he followed him to the boats. Where he, Ron, Hermione and Neville Longbottom shared a boat as they went across the lake finally reaching the doors of the castle meeting a stern looking women who brought them threw to the great hall.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Where to put you Gryffin-claw and the tour.

As Harry and the other first years entered the great hall they notice the bewitched ceiling making it look like the night sky. As they approached an old hat was placed on a stool, which then broke out into song explaining the different houses and their attributes. When it was finished Ron said, "I'll kill Fred he said that he faced a troll."

Slightly relieved that he didn't need to show his true strength that night, after 5 people went to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It was Hermione's turn she eagerly ran up and put on the hat, which yelled, "Gryffindor!" to which Ron groaned. After a few (including Draco) it was his turn so he walked up and put the hat on.

The hat said, "Hello Mr. Potter, lets see where you go hey!" "Alright, dive right in you might be surprised," informed Harry. After an hour of silence the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!" finally moving on to the rest getting to Ron who get into Gryffindor also.

Finally after a safety speech from the headmaster he excuse us to bed while heading to bed they meet Peeves a rather annoying spirit. Once they got passed they stopped at a portrait which moved and asked, "Password?" "Cabut Draconus!" responded Percy Weasley Ron's brother with that the portrait swung open like a door. After moving inside they were welcomed to the Gryffindor common room and where they'd be sleeping. That night Harry decided to telepathically call Ginny.

'_Ginny are you up_,' he sent not really expecting a reply. '_Yeah Harry, I don't usually sleep well after my brothers go to Hogwarts_,' Ginny surprising Harry with a reply to which he sent '_Sorry Gin, want talk about it for a lack of a better term?_' '_Sure Harry,_' she replied. After spending a few hours talking they were both able to get great nights sleep.

Waking from an awesome dream Harry got ready for a great Saturday exploring the castle and telepathically sending pictures to Ginny he decided to go outside and fly and under a Disillusion charm because he didn't want to many questions. While flying he looked and sent pictures of the castle to Ginny.

Mean while Harry was flying around the headmaster was contemplating why the wards around Privet drive were gone. Cursing to himself for the only way he could answers was from Harry himself but something was tell he would unlucky give them easily. Though during the welcoming he tried a bit of subtle Legetimens only to find that he was forced out by images of dragons and chimeras breathing fire and clouds of poison. This did not bode well for he believed it was safer for him to be at the Dursley under "Blood Wards" he crafted but as soon as it reached his 11th that night they were gone.

Sensing something outside Albus went to his office window to see Harry flying around without the aid of a broom. Although Harry seemed to be strongly disillusioned but Albus could see him as clear as day '_Strange_' he thought. This was the evidence he was looking for to have merit to question him on why the wards were gone. Smiling he decided to ask tomorrow and let him have some fun for.

After a while Harry was beginning to get hungry so he landed inconspicuously drop the charm and headed the hall for lunch. There he saw Ron already stuffing himself so he decided to join him after the train ride they became fast friends. "Hey Ron, how was your day so far?" Harry asked Ron still with a mouthful said, " 'm good 'ow 'bout you?" understanding what he meant he responded, "Great, I the soul bond progressing further, I can now send images to Ginny now." "That's cool, wish I had someone like that though," Ron complain only half-heartedly. "Ron, don't worry yet there is plenty of time!" Harry ensured him. With that Ron smiled and returned to his lunch and Harry started eating as well.

Sunday and Harry came down to breakfast which he enjoyed until and professor MacGonagall came inform Harry, "Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office, the password is Lemon Pops." Worried Harry went to the where entrance was and said, "Lemon Pops."

Once Harry was inside he saw the series look on the old man's face decided that we should get to the point and said, "You called for me Professor?" "Yes, Harry I did the reason is that while making my weekly check of the "Blood Wards" that constructed to protect are gone can you tell why that is?" the Professor said. "Of I can Headmaster" he paused for the suspense then added, "I am now emancipated from my guardians and now live at the Potter Estate and for the record you to much faith old magic because a lot of holes begin showing when there is no love going to the protectee!" the headmaster frowned then said, "I had hoped that placing you there you would grow up loved and well care." To that Harry said, "Wrong on both accounts Professor, they treated me as a slave for ten years." Frowning Albus realized that he will be unable to make him return to the Dursley so he wave a dismissal.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- At the Burrow with Ginny

After spending Friday night telepathically speaking to Harry she woke up and had breakfast where she began to images in her head then remembering what was written in the book on soul bonds and realized that Harry was given her a tour that got mentally screaming in delight. She got even more delighted when he started to fly around the castle then she had saw he was flying under his own magic.

Concerned her mother asked, "Ginny what is wrong?" "Nothing Mum, my soul bond with Harry is strengthening and were able speak telepathically and mental images now!" Ginny responded. "Oh, make sure not your interrupting his studies when he is working, Okay?" her mother said still unsure about letting her marry him, see the expression Ginny said, "Don't worry Mum, even if the is soul bond is complete and legally binding he would still like a ceremony to legalize it with the Family." Happy now Molly went back to the washing and getting ready for the day checking for things her boys left behind.

While Molly was looking around Saturday night for any items her kids left Ginny was in her room talking to Harry. The more they talked the more excited she got and he sent, '_Ginny after more reading into soul bond found that we can share our skills we are born with, so tomorrow how about I teach you how to fly using your own magic._' Happy beyond belief she sent, '_Yes, lets do it, tomorrow after breakfast okay?_' '_Deal! Unless something happens,_' sent Harry.

Sunday Ginny had gotten up ready to learn how to fly when she heard Harry send, '_Gin, give me a few minutes, the headmaster wishes to see me,_' then she sent, '_It alright Harry, I've just gotten up myself._' After putting a nightgown on she went to breakfast, after that she went outside to a secluded area and started the exercises Harry asked her to start while he was with the headmaster, when he was finished so was she and ready to start flying. Starting off slow and low Ginny got the hand of it fast soon she was flying over the Burrow and the grounds around it, after mastering it, Harry sent asking, '_Gin, you see if you can use an Ancient Mystic Form like me?_' '_Yeah lets, I hope I get one similar to yours!_' she sent enthusiastically.

After an hour of more training she achieved it she made her first transformation into a red dragon female humanoid with golden flame decorations and tribal graphics, on her wings and torso. Hearing her mom calling her she returned to human form, she went to the house and had lunch.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-classes, flying and trolls

Monday came 1st day of classes begin and Harry happy until his potion class with a greasy git of professor started berating him with questions which he got right and added, "But those are for more Advanced classes and I was lucky that I've got access to the Ravenclaw Knowledge Vault," and lost 10 point for his cheek. Days after that went by pretty routinely until the flying test came around.

That morning a student (Neville Longbottom) received a remembral after been harassed by another (Draco Malfoy) we started to headed out to the training pitch where the Slytherin were. After calling their brooms up they mounted them and that where the shit hit the fan Neville immediately lost control not knowing what to do Harry jumped and flew to Neville saying, "Calm down and don't worry I'll bring you down safely," after bringing him half way down he backed out.

Awakening in the hospital wing Harry was greeted by the school nurse, the headmaster, Professor MacGonagall and Madam Hooch. "What the hell happen?" said Harry; he got his answer from Madam Hooch. "You flew up without a broom to help Mr. Longbottom, when you were half way down Mr. Malfoy hit you with a stunning spell!" "Mr. Malfoy lost fifty points for attacking a fellow student and received 2 weeks detention," Professor MacGonagall added then said, "You are receiving fifty points for help another student and would you to think about helping Madam Hooch in her next flying class which the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses?" "I'll consider it, professor!" Harry responded then the look on the headmaster plainly he need an explanation so he added, "I've been able to fly like that for months, how did you think I'd gotten to Gringotts on July the 31st.

Months after the incident Halloween came and they were ready to begin the levitation charms, which he and Hermione mastered early that year, and was helping the other students while Harry was helping Neville and Seamus while Hermione helped Ron and Dean where Ron asked, "You do it if your so clever, go on!" with that she commanded, "Wingardium Leviosa." After class Harry and Ron were about how Hermione was a good help to him when she ran by with tears in her eyes, turning to Lavender Brown, Harry asked, "What is wrong with Hermione?" "One of the students she was helping insulted her after class!" she answered. With that he asked she if could go comfort since she went into the girls bathroom, she nodded taking Pavarti Patil with her.

At the Halloween feast Harry noticed that the 2 girls he sent after Hermione were there without her so he went to them and asked, "How is Hermione?" Pavarti answered, "She good now, but just wanted to be alone for a bit!" with that he sat down to eat knowing she was okay.

2 hours into the feast the defense professor entered running and screaming, "Troll in the dungeon, troll in the dungeon just thought you should know." He fainted dead in the isle, calmly the headmaster sent to the dorms or library in Slytherin's case while the staff went to the dungeon to sort out the troll.

Leaving the hall Harry realizes something was bad, "Oh god, Hermione doesn't know about the troll come on let's go find her and hope she alive," Harry said. With that he lead the Ron and the girls to go find her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Fighting a troll protecting your friends.

Finding Hermione on the second floor they went left to get to the dorms only to be stopped when Harry noticed Snape head towards the out of bounds area rather than follow and get in trouble he decides to take out 2 cassette tape and commanded, "Bat Rat, Squawx, follow him and report back later," as he said that they morphed into a ratbat hybrid and a small bird and flew off (they were made using Technomagic).

Continuing on to dorms they ran into the troll, without second thought Harry commander them, "Get back and stay down, I'll deal with him 'Galwit Mysto Privior!'" with that final command emerald flames engulfed him after subsiding he was in his Ancient Mystic form not waiting a second he charged and fought troll loudly, final turn the troll into charcoal the professors show up drawn to the fight by the loud noise.

Upon making it to the seen the immediately drew their wands aiming them at Harry (in his Black Dragonoid form) unaware of who he was. Seeing the problem morphed back to human form so he could explain but was cut off by Hermione with, "Don't shoot or spell rather, it is Harry, professor and what was that form Harry?" turning to him. To his surprise Professor Dumbledore answered, "That form is known as Ancient Mystic mode! Miss Granger, not to mention unique 200 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Potters master of the ancient magic." Harry could only nod as Bat Rat and Squawx returned silently to his hand behind his back.

After a moment of silence Professor MacGonagall spoke up, "Okay do you mind telling us why you're not in Gryffindor tower?" "Simply put professor Hermione was insulted by someone after charms class, then retreated to the girls bathroom with tears in her eyes, when I saw them and asked Lavender could go comfort her so she and Pavarti went in, we didn't see either them until the feast where we were informed that she okay now and just want to be left alone most likely to collect herself, when we heard about troll we panic and went to find, we found her on the second floor so we decided to head to the dorms when we ran into the troll that's when I had started fighting it!" Harry said truthfully. The professor then turned to Hermione and asked, "Who was it? And what did they say? Miss Granger," firmly Hermione said, "It was Malfoy, and he called me a mudblood! Ron told me what it meant early September." Professor MacGonagall was horrified at that answer


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-christmas in Romania and Australia.

After sending the Hogwarts Weasleys notification of her, Arthur and Ginny head to Romania to visit Charlie at the dragon reserve Molly packed her things and they were off to the international port key to Romania. Little did she know that Harry was planning to invite Ron and his brothers to Australia staying at the Blue Bay Apartments.

As Christmas was approaching Harry and the Weasleys gather at the Kings Cross train station where grab on to Harry as he commanded his Family Ring, "W.A. James." And they were off finally setting down in his apartment. While they were there Molly, Arthur and Ginny settle in to Charlie's log cabin for the night. The next morning Harry woke up to a huge pile of presents for each of them, after the rest awoke they started to unwrap them starting with a hand knitted jumper and homemade chocolate fudge from Mrs. Weasley, Harry got book on advanced defensive spells from Hermione and a sports watch from the Weasley siblings. But the most weird was an invisibility cloak that apparently was owned by his father James Potter that shut Percy up good.

While in Romania Ginny woke to a dragons roar and to find a large pile which she saw one was from Harry which she opened first to find a gold ring with 2 emeralds around 1 ruby. There was also a note so she pick it up and began reading:

[Happy Christmas Ginny,

This is a promise ring to signify my promise to protect you as my future wife because I had enchanted the ring with several advanced shield charms and alike,

From Harry]

After read it she was beaming at the note as she slid the ring on her right ring finger. Later that day when her parents and Charlie awoke they all started to unwrap the other when her brother Charlie asked, "Ginny, where did that ring come from?" her was answer as she thrusted the note at him and said, "Read this bro!" so he did, after noticing his parents faces he gave them the note and asked, "What is going on here?" her mother answer this one, "Harry and Ginny are now soul bonding when the process is over they in the eyes of the wizarding world but he still would like a ceremony after they graduate!" happy with his answer Charlie backed down and said, "Congrats sis," Ginny then hug her brother and thanked him.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Return to Hogwarts and the recording

After returning with the Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to watch what Harry scouts (Bat Rat and Squawx) so Harry grabbed Viewfinder and Blastwave, which were a mini T.V. and tape player as they watch it they found Snape was trying stop professor Quirrel (the professor who apparently fainted in the hall) from getting past a Cerberus guarding a trapdoor with what looked a family crest.

When they were finished Harry looked at Ron who said, "That's the family crest of the Flamels the creator's of the Philosopher's Stone!" excited Hermione ran to the dorms girls sleeping quarters and returning with a rather large book then opening it to a marked page then read out the properties of the stone, which the teens thinking who would be after the stone and why then Harry decided voice his opinion with, "I don't believe it is Snape guys, but Quirrel mean the guy has unusually strong mental shields like someone else is help increase their strength to at least 200%."

Hermione looking like she was going protest but stopped when Ron cupped her hands with his saying. "Hermione you've learnt in the muggle world that no one is safe from corruption." Unknown to them a gold light wrapped around their left ring fingers, dissipated and Harry believing he just witness a soul bond interrupted them by saying, "Congrats on the soul bond you two," holding back a laugh at their confused faces he explained, "While you were talking a gold light appeared and wrapped around you left ring fingers, so now in the eyes of wizarding world you two are married so I say congratulations." Ron was grinning at the prospect of been able to speak telepathically with Hermione while she looked uncertain but still kind of happy.

That night Harry went doing the same thing every night telepathically talking to Ginny also adding the new soul bonded couple to the conversation.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapters 12-Exams, friendship and problems

As the start of the exams come closer the Gryffindor Golden Trio spent all their free time studying and not worry about what Quirrel was up to. Thanks to the hard work Harry and Hermione put to make Ron ready for these tests they were able breeze threw them with ease.

At the end they were board shitless that was when thinking about the stone and its defenses realize that what if the person who gave Hagrid the dragon egg that hatched and is now in Romania with Charlie (A/N: I didn't add a chapter on Norberta because it wasn't what I was going for:) was someone who just wanted to get passed "Fluffy" hearing the name from his owner a week ago he shot up saying to his friends who were confused, "Come on, I think we've just skipped over something." Running to Hagrid's Hut with them in hot pursuit.

When they got there Hagrid was playing a flute when he noticed them he coming over and said, "Hullo exams finish then, How about a cuppa tea?"

Ron about to accept was stop by Harry who said, "Hagrid, who dragon you Norbert and what did he look like?" realizing what this was, he start explaining to them, "He didn't introduce himself, he kept his hood up and to answer your unasked question just play fluffy music and he falls to sleep!" "Crap, Hagrid find the headmaster, tell him that you've been tricked into giving up vital information on the Philosopher's Stone and we'll check to see if the door to the third floor is still locked and quiet," said Harry running of with two worried friends.

Arriving there the door was wide open and there was harp playing, "Damn it," Harry yelled. The look of worry on his friends faces told him that they shouldn't wait so Harry suggested, "Lets transform got in, Galwit Mysto Privior!" when his friend remember they could use Ancient Mystic Form they yelled together, "Galwit Mysto Privior!" as they said that earth twisted around Ron then subsided leaving him as a Red Lion humanoid with gold fangs, claws and eyes that glowed. While Hermione was wrap in a whirlwind after it quelled leaving a feminine Blue Falcon Humanoid with silver talons, wing tip and glowing ruins.

Harry in a deeper voice commanded, "Lets go." With that they entered opened the trapdoor and jumped in.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Threw the trapdoor to devils snare, Winged keys and Chess

Floating down Harry and Hermione carrying Ron they land on something squishy. They looked around and Harry immediately went pale and said, "Keep calm and don't struggle this is Devil Snare," seeing their worried looks added, "here I've got this, Galactic Dragon!" as he finished a ball of emerald green shot out of his mouth and burnt the plant.

After Ron lowered his rock defense and Hermione swept her wing back behind they continued to the next chamber. There they saw flying keys Ron trying brute force to open the door across from to no avail and Hermione throwing unlocking ruins at it also coming up empty. Harry realizing that it was the keys that were the clue he spied the lock old and rusty, with one more look up he found it a key with a broken wing.

Without saying anything Harry flew up, after a long dog fight he picked it out of the air and passed it to Hermione who caught then fumbled with lock and then open dived inside and shut the door. They got up then found themselves on a giant chessboard.

Ron's strategic mind went to work figuring out that they had play their way across the board. So with that in mind they took various spots on the board as Ron commanded the pieces to different areas of the board. After hours they finally won (A/N Without Ron sacrifice) and went on.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-The Potion and the riddle

After exiting the chessboard they entered a new chamber, there were vials of potions, roll of parchment and once they fully entered flames started to close of the entrances and the roll of parchment unrolled to show a riddle. The riddle explains the that a choice had to be made for 1 had the way out, 1 was the way in, 2 were wine and 2 were poison.

After thinking Hermione spoke in shrill, "Of course, this riddle isn't magic it's logic," "Come to think about your right Hermione," came the growl of Ron voice. "Some wizards and witches, can't think logically and get stuck," continued Hermione. With that she started looking at the different vials which were in various sizes then she pick the smallest and said, "this is the one to get us threw, but there is only enough for one of us and this larger one is for the return trip," pointing to the second largest. '_Brilliant, only one of us can go threw the fire, unless,_' Harry thought as he move the fire and tentively put his hand threw the fire then he said, "Yes, I'm immune guys which means that 2 can go threw, Ron your earth attribute might give you some protection, try it," Ron did so and nothing happen so he turned to Hermione and said, "Drink it, we're both immune and can walk threw unharmed." Still a little hesitant but with a nod from friends she downed the smallest bottle and went of to the flames.

Together they stepped threw the fire, came across a mirror, Professor Quirrel and they were flooded with the most evil of magic.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The prof., Voldemort and the Stone.

The Gryffindor golden trio finally got to the last chamber, their scared the hell out of Quirrel when he saw them, started firing off curse which only met a giant wall of iron constructed by Ron and countered by Hermione with daggers of wind.

Battling for hours professor Quirrel became exhausted, then more shit hit the fan when a black mass of gas spewed forth morphed from a shapeless mass into a very snake like Humanoid, who spoke with a hiss, "Well what do we have here, if I'm not mistake we have three people who gained their Ancient Mystic Forms," pausing for the drama and then adding, "How would you like to come and serve me together we'll be a force to be reckoned with what say you?" answering with a roar Harry said, "Yeah right, you killed my parents Voldemort, you kill for the fun and terrorize the unfortunate, so I do not think so! And we won't allow you to get the stone either," the others nodding their agreement. "So be it," Voldemort Hissed.

Starting up the fight again Harry, Ron and Hermione the advantage on Voldemort finally deciding that we need a bigger area to work with Harry restrains Voldemort and calls to the other, "destroy the stone, and meet me outside and we'll finish this." Then been engulfed in fire he disappeared.

A few minutes passed, Ron and Hermione found and destroyed the stone. As they were running back threw the chambers Ron jumped and grabbed a hold of the side of the final chamber, then started to climb at high speeds while Hermione started flying up towards the trap door.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Final confrontation Harry versus Voldemort

While all the students were relaxing from their exams and getting ready to go home none of them suspected there was a fight going on inside Hogwarts. That was until a brilliant flash of fire appeared, deposited Harry (in his Ancient Mystic Form) and a snake like humanoid on the grounds out near the lake after a few moments they started to fight emerald fire and killing curses. That is went the screams started and panic ensued.

After several long hours the remaining Professors emerged and saw Harry and Voldemort fighting a one sided battle (side going to Harry winning). At that moment they saw Ron and Hermione (in human form) approach and professor MacGonagall ask, "What is going on and who is that?" pointing to Voldemort. "To answer both questions Professor, I You-Know-Who and he was after the Philosopher's Stone which we now had destroyed!" horrified Professor MacGonagall more concerned Harry said, "I get the feeling that you can help him can't you?" they nodded, so she adds, "Well go for it then," grinning from ear to ear they yelled while running, "Galwit Mysto Privior!"

Entering the battle with Harry, they started throwing blades of air and shards of rock at Voldemort who was unable block them. Which gave Harry the opening he required and with a roar he said, "Battle gear boost," which then his wing became robotic, 2 back mounted turrets appear and then he commanded, "Explosix, Flame Impact!" at that 2 beams of superheated energy shot from the cannons which blasted Voldemort to Ashes. Battle over!

A week after the battle Harry started training Ron and Hermione in gaining more powers in their Ancient Mystic Forms. 2 days before the end of year feast they mastered the art of traveling by their elements to a point where they could travel in human form as well. Though from the nightly chats with Ginny he found that she had mastered them as well.

Finally with 1 day left before they went home the mail arrived bring news of the outside world. As well as the Daily Prophet.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Prophet, points and the house cup.

Unrolling the newspaper Harry the front page story which was about Sirius Black:

[Black Framed, the real traitor unmasked.

In light of new evidence and true I witness reports Sirius Black was found innocent of all chargers and immediately released from Azkaban.

Further more after interviewing Mr. Black we discovered the real traitor was Peter Pettigrew who faked his death and framed Mr. Black these crimes.

Mr. Black then said, "Peter, James Potter and I are became unregistered animagi to help another Remus Lupin with his werewolf problem while at Hogwarts, were going to register after school, but the never got around to it because of the war."

For more info on Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfood and Prongs go to page 20

For a Description on Pettigrew's rat animagus form go to page 23_**]**_

After everyone finished was reading Scabbers Ron pet rat became agitated and took off like a bat out hell then jumped of the table. Mid jump Scabbers changed and became a portly man and very bald. Realizing whom it was Minerva commanded, "That is Pettigrew, grab him!" with that Neville took aim and bellowed, "Incarcerous," that spell conjured ropes around Peter who then tripped over and fell on his faces.

After the Auror arrived to take Pettigrew away, the students went back inside, where they waited to see which house won the house cup. The moment of truth arrived when Professor Dumbledore rose the to the dais and began, "That was quiet entertaining wasn't it, however the house cup needs awarding, here are the point for each house:

Gryffindor with 600 points.

Hufflepuff with 750 points.

Ravenclaw with 825 points.

Slytherin with 900 points."

With that last announcement the Slytherin house erupted in applause but were silence by Dumbledore who continued, "Well done Slytherin recent events need to be taken into account and there are last minutes points to award so are the individuals:

To Mr. Harry Potter for defending the School and the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort 150 points.

To Miss Hermione Granger for the use of logic and assisting Mr. Potter in his Fight 150 points.

To Mr. Ronald Weasley for understanding loyalty and courage while joining the fight 100 points.

Now assuming that my calculations are correct, a change of decorations is in order and Gryffindor wins the house cup with 1000 points!" with that announcement all the tables bar Slytherin erupted in applause.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Time to go home 2nd step of soul bonding begins

Loading up the trio said their lasted goodbyes to Hogwarts on boarded the train. Deciding to share a compartment they changed out of their robes and relaxed for long ride to London to see a waiting Ginny.

Ginny was practically bouncing up and down with excitement waiting for Harry and her brothers. When the train came to a stop Harry came out first and to complete surprise he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on the lips. Still kind of in shock she found her voice and said, "Miss me did you?" she teased as he kissed her again. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, to which she nodded enthusiastically.

Not knowing how long they were kissing for, they were finally broken apart by Ron complaining, "Oi, stop snogging my sister Harry, or at least not in front of me! Please." "Sorry Ron couldn't help it," Harry apologized finally waving his hand his trunk, hoisting it on his back using heavy weight sticking charm he gave 1 last kiss to Ginny and flew off home


End file.
